Toxic
by Lili769
Summary: When Kagome is turned into a hanyou and rejects Inu Yasha due to his betrayal, Where will she go? and why is Sesshoumaru following her? Sess/Kag lemon in later chapters , implied Inu/Kik and Mir/San
1. Prologue

When Kagome pulled herself from the bottom of the bone-eater's well there wasn't a demon for miles who couldn't tell what had happened to her. Inu Yasha's nose twitched. He could smell something in the well, that had Kagome's scent on it, but it was different. When her head peered over the side of the well the soft black dog ears she had recently acquired twitched, telling her instantly where everyone was. She had known who was there, she could smell them all from the bottom of the well, but her ears told her now, that Miroku and Sango were at the base of the Goshinboku, Inu Yasha in the branches above them, Shippou and Kirara chasing each other in the clearing and trail to the village, and their new companion Sesshoumaru sitting on the other side of the clearing, and by the sound of his breathing he was dosing off.

"I'm home." Kagome said sullenly. When everyone rushed up to meet her, they stopped prematurely, not welcoming with open arms like normal. They were barely a few feet away from her, gawking at the tearstains on her face, her new violet cat like eyes, soft black ears and long black claws. Blood rushed to her face as she sat on the edge of the well. She knew Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru would know what happened instantly, she didn't like that thought.

"Kagome? Is that really you?" Inu Yasha asked first. It was only then that Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from his spot across the clearing, but by the sound of him, he was awake.

"What happened?" Inu Yasha's voice was so soft, she could hear the fear in his tone, it did nothing but make the tears start fresh again.

Kagome glared at him through the silvery glaze of salt water in her eyes. "You know exactly what happened Inu Yasha, don't tell me you can't smell it." She wasn't angry with him, she knew it wasn't his fault. It was her own.

Inu Yasha's heart broke in his chest. He could smell it, Kagome's scent had changed because she had mated a demon. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. "No! You're lying, tell me you're Lying!" Inu Yasha's blood began to boil in his veins. Someone had touched his Kagome, claimed her for their own and changed her. Inu Yasha couldn't understand how it happened as his hands grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, shaking her with his anger.

Kagome felt just as she did the night before, when she had gotten home from the concert her friend Eri had invited her to. She didn't know what she was doing, she was so angry, with herself and Inu Yasha. She knew if he had never went back to see Kikyou she wouldn't have gone. The hands on her shoulders made her mind flash back to the moment the man had left her in the dressing room backstage, his cocky voice still ringing in her head, 'Who's going to believe you?' Her eyes shut like iron gates, all the anger and sadness she had locked inside, from the night before, from Inu Yasha playing her like a fool all these years, from no one ever asking her what she wanted. She screamed, "Don't fucking touch me!" As the last word rang from her mouth a deep red light, nothing compared to the soft pink of her miko powers, surrounded her in a strong aura before exploding out words, and sending Inu Yasha flying back on into the Goshinboku.

When the light dissipated, no one saw Kagome anymore. They had thought that she had escaped down the well again as they all ran to check on Inu Yasha. That was when Shippou smelled something, something missing. Looking over his shoulder, away from the group he noticed there was no sign of Sesshoumaru, anywhere near by.


	2. Chapter 1: In the cave

Toxic: Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he was chasing her, he felt the hurt and fear coming off her in waves. Her scent was so strong he couldn't tell if it was because he was catching up or because her emotions were weighing it down. He thought she had jumped back down the well before he had caught her scent heading west, before anyone could notice he took off after, although she seemed transformed into a hanyou somehow he knew she hadn't gotten her demon "legs" yet and would probably be useless in battle should the threat arise.

When she had come into his field of vision, she was laying down on her stomach, probably collapsed, in a small clearing, feet away from a crystal clear river and a small waterfall. He eyed her, still in her indecently short "skirt" although it was a different color, not the same olive green, but a deep black, matching the tight short sleeved shirt she was wearing with a medium sized soft bag on her hip. He scoffed internally, 'if this is how young girls dress, I can only imagine the harlots of the future.' He stood, possibly a foot in front of her, before crouching. He knew she knew he was there so he didn't greet her before mocking, "Tired already? Hanyou form, Nigen Heart I suppose." There was a poisonously playful smirk on his face as his eyes peeled over her tearstained face.

Her eyes grew hard, though she didn't look up at him. "I'm not tired, I only ran far enough that Inu Yasha will take a bit to find me." She started sobbing again, pressing her face into her forearms. "I'm such a fool, how could I have possibly believed it would make everything go away?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her outburst of emotion, his smirk falling before she sat up on her knees, still crying into her hands. "I don't understand you, miko. You leave your pack angry with Inu Yasha and you come back angrier at yourself." His stone mask was in place, seemingly cold and unfeeling, though he was curious as to what she was so upset about.

Kagome sobbed hard into her hands before Sesshoumaru could feel the anger come out in her scent. "Do you not realize what has happened?!" She screamed at him, not loud, but obviously forgetting who he was.

His eyes flashed with her tone towards him, but he caught himself, taking a deep breath in. "You have been deflowered, but not mated, and yet still changed." He looked into her eyes, "I don't know why you're not celebrating, or is it because you wish to turn down this proposition?" When Kagome's eyes shifted to the dirt Sesshoumaru's began to stray to Kagome's differences.

Her ears were soft, black puppy ears, just like Inu Yasha's perched on the top of her head. Her normally chocolate brown eyes were now a deep violet, almost cat like with their demon slit pupils. Her hair wasn't much longer, but thicker and shiny in the sunlight, still her regular ebony but now with dark purple strands throughout, only visible with light. Her face hadn't gained any marks, but there was soft purple stripes along her collarbones peeking out from under the neckline of her T-Shirt. Which, of course, led his eyes to her chest, swollen a few "cup sizes" or whatever Kagome called the size of the torture device she wore under her clothes. Besides that she hadn't changed except the few pounds she'd put on, mostly from her bone and muscle density rising, as well as her demon instincts expecting her with kin.

She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't care, everyone looked at her different now since she went from a B cup to a full D. She had thickened in the past few days, her skin becoming tighter on her muscles. The change had felt pretty good except for every man ogling her like a piece of meat. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't thinking like that though, he hated hanyous. She stood and walked to the river, tears seemingly disappeared as she sat on a rock, looking into the water, at her reflection. As she heard Sesshoumaru stand she muttered quietly, "If you knew what happened, you'd understand."

That made Sesshoumaru silent, in thought for a few moments. He soon responded, "Well, from your reaction to returning, I can tell it had something to do with the half-breed. From the anger that came off you when you left, I'm assuming you were trying to repay him for something." He wrinkled his nose at the memory of the night before she left. "I had the scent of the dead miko, the night before you left, I lost it soon after, and found it again when Inu Yasha came back to camp, reeking of dirt and fire smoke."

Kagome smirked to herself, her violet eyes glaring daggers into the crystal clean water, right through her reflection. "Smell anything else?" Her voice was dripping with hatred, "Let me give you a hint, hot spring water, wet grass, and satisfaction." She kicked her reflection with the top of her shoe, causing the image of her new self to shatter and disappear as she jumped over the river and began walking west once more.

Sesshoumaru followed, a few steps behind her, uncharacteristically calm seeing how the miko rudely walked away from him. He was chuckling inwardly, wondering how the miko had such a way with words, and curious as to how she knew Inu Yasha had mated the dead one that night. "You did not have demon senses that night, how do you explain your inference of what 'happened' between the half breed and the dead miko?" Sesshoumaru thought back to that night.

Hearing Kagome claim to be going for a walk to clear her head, he waited for a while before going after her. He didn't explain himself to the pack because he didn't need to, no one ever questioned him. He followed behind her, enjoying this sick game of cat and mouse, just far away enough so that her miko powers couldn't sense his aura. He often fantasized about this, chasing the miko down and killing her, his little brother's only lifeline, but the thought shattered. She must've sensed something because she began running, making him enjoy it even more as he was able slowly jump from tree trunks to catch up and soon keep pace behind her. Every few moments, he stopped to sense for auras and demon scents, just making sure she wasn't running from anything dangerous. Suddenly she stopped, and Sesshoumaru did too, waiting on a tree branch, curious as to what halted their fun, but hating to be found out he stayed away.

After a few moments Kagome started running again, but this time it was south, towards camp. Sesshoumaru turned his nose to the wind, Inu Yasha, soil (not something hard to smell in the forest), fire (he believed it was from the camp), Kagome, and salt (that was odd), but it wasn't long before he realized it was tears. He took off, not trying to stay away from her anymore, but at full speed, practically flying. He was too late, she had already gotten to the northern entrance of the camp, and he to the western. He looked at her, biting his tongue, trying not to ask what had the stupid half breed said. Then trying not to glare at the stupid half breed after Kagome had taken Kirara to the well. He hated having to waste Naraku hunting time over their petty fights, he especially hated people interrupting his games.

Her sarcastic tone brought him back from that night, "Guess who caught Inu Yasha doing the 'horizontal miko mash'." The light breeze pushed her hair away from her face and over her shoulders as her chin was defiantly high and her eyes were glaring through everything in front of her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment as he realized the connotation to her phrase and he smelled the anger coming off her in a wave. His voice was soft, but still audible with her demon hearing, "You saw them…" It wasn't a question as Kagome noticed his smell change from slight surprise to, not sad, but a negative emotion she couldn't put one of her new claws on. He had caught up, now walking beside her, giving her a sullen look out of the corner of his golden eyes, "I understand why you were upset, but did you really expect mating with another would get the point through that thick headed half breed?"

She was going to answer emotionally at first, it then hit her. 'Is this his way of expressing pity?' She rethought her response, "It wasn't meant to be that. It wasn't even supposed to happen." Her shoulders shook with a soft sob before she started explaining herself.

When she had gotten to her time, after a lot of crying into her pillow, a hot shower, and a good night's sleep she had gone back to school the next day. She felt she could use the time spent home to catch up with her studies. It was lunch time of the same day that her friend Eri had presented her with Simple Plan tickets, saying that if she was well enough to come to school that day, she would like Kagome to join her if she felt well that night.

Kagome thought it was perfect. A night out with a friend and loud music was just the thing to clear her mind of that foolish Inu Yasha. So when Eri called Kagome after school it was easy to pull off the, "I'm still sick but I've really lightened up" routine. She was just finishing her makeup when the phone rang at 8:30 and Eri told her she was on her way to pick Kagome up. The ride to the concert hall was awkward, having her friend's dad see her in much tighter and more revealing clothes then even her school uniform. Kagome shivered slightly as Eri's father flashed her odd looks through the rear view mirror, Eri was gossiping away to her, and she was half listening, it was hard to keep her attention to her friend and not her father's creeping stare.

Once they got to the concert hall the last thing she remembered, after having her ticket ripped and receiving the stub, was the intense pit of blue smoke they had to walk through to get to their seats. The rest of her memory of that night was foggy, probably due to the contact high, but possibly due to her head blocking it out. She vaguely remembered the actual music, and then the lead singer of the band pointing at her during the encore. She remembered the buff, waxed bald security guard who waved her over to the side of the stage, opening the barrier between the fans and the stage for her. She didn't question, thinking perhaps the band wanted to meet with her because she was pretty, or looked interesting.

On the inside she was squealing with delight, but her faced showed nothing of the inner excitement, just a small smile and a nod of thanks to the security guard after accepting his hand to make the small jump onto the far right hand side of the stage. She was quickly led behind a curtain and down a few steps, into the backstage area before being handed off to a young woman, probably in her thirties, all she said to Kagome was that the lead singer, Pierre had asked to see her after the final song, alone.

Kagome then realized what had happened, she had been mistaken for a groupie. She didn't say anything, except goodbye when the woman let her into a dressing room with a gold star on the door. When the woman closed the door behind Kagome, she looked around, ate a few sweets from a tray with a card reading "to my guest. much love, Pierre" and sat on the plush like couch.

She decided she was going to go along with it, if that was why she was really there. Guilt first panged at her heart, thinking of Inu Yasha. That was, until thoughts of the night before returned to her mind. Bastard Hanyou, she thought to herself. She had come out tonight to forget about him, and his precious clay pot too.

That was when the door opened, and in stepped Pierre. Kagome had a new reason for agreeing- no, wanting him to be attracted to her. In the florescent lighting of the dressing room his seemingly bleached blond hair was actually a faint white-silver, and his light brown, almost golden eyes smiled at her the second they met hers. He seemed so charming, the first few minutes they were talking.

All Kagome could remember after that was being on the couch, clothes in shreds, and being thoroughly debauched. Tears running down her cheeks as she felt her blood burn her from the inside out, the only thing she could see through her watering red eyes was the gleam the florescent lights had on his fang-filled smile and the crimson red that encased his at first beautiful honey hued eyes. The last thing she heard and the last thing she remembered from that night was that sweet, polite French accent proclaim, "Who's going to believe you?"

Sesshoumaru could smell the tear before it peeked out from under Kagome's eyelid and slipped down her cheek. He shook his head slightly, to himself. Appalled by the way the future worked, a woman could ruin herself with any man, then just marry whoever she wanted? It was strange but he felt something swelling and aching in his chest, tightening his breath slightly. Sesshoumaru had forgotten what pity felt like. "So what do plan on doing now? You said these "tours" take them to a new city every night, so you can't find him and refuse his offer before tonight. You're stuck a…" His voice caught, for what reason? He did not know, but he was unable to say what he normally referred to them as, "hanyou, until you die. How will you live in the future?" He was curious as to how she was planning on continuing her education, her retrieval of her "supplies", and everything else she went to the future for.

Kagome swallowed hard, walking faster, almost as if away from the question. She had decided, but she didn't want to voice it, to come to terms with it. Her eyes opened with a glare of sunlight as they found a patch of sunlight at the base of a small mountain, a small path opened as if before them. Kagome just kept walking, "I'm not going to. I'll go back for supplies, and when the battle is won, I'll wish that the well remain open, and that my mother will be able to see this beautiful place as she wishes. That way she can bring me things from the future, be able to visit, and I will stay here." She sighed, she was happy she had made a choice, but was sad that she'd have to live by this times rules.

His eyes widened with her response, he had never suspected her to say that. He was still slightly confused as to how she could stay here, "You have no mate, and have been ruined, no demon would take you here, or were you planning to live alone?" The miko had always interested him, in both personality and physically, but she was human, and no hanyou could rule the western lands, that would be a mockery. Her being a hanyou was slightly more acceptable, with a three of four chance of having a full breed pup, and the court complaining that he had still not even courted anyone.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to seriously consider Kagome, being mated to a hanyou was a little disgrace, but it would be overlooked due to the joy of her being the shikon no miko. Her response took him out of his trance, "I'm sure someone won't care about it, if not, I always have Kouga. That wolf would move the moon if I said it was in the wrong place."

It was then it started raining, an all out down pour, it didn't take Kagome long to get wet as her and Sesshoumaru ran along the path. They slipped into a small cave along the side of the mountain path.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air silently before whispering to Kagome, who had pressed herself to his back instinctively, peeking over his shoulder, "I believe we're alone."

Kagome adjusted the bag on her hip, her hanyou eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. The cave was quite small, barely the average living room, there was a fire pit on the far right side, with some firewood already in it. A small, rounded door shaped hole was in the back left of the cave, but before she could start Sesshoumaru was already moving to investigate. He disappeared through the door, having to duck slightly due to his height, but returned in a few frighteningly long seconds. Kagome's voice shivered with her cold, wet body, "What's in there?" she asked quietly, nervous about being in such a confined space with Sesshoumaru, alone.

Sesshoumaru watched her shiver in her skimpy "skirt", he wasn't cold, and only his hair had dampened due to his Haori being waterproof. "It leads to a hot spring, we're in a dormant volcano." He took a few steps to the back wall of the cave, sitting with his back to it he added, "come in before you freeze."

Kagome then realized she had been standing in the opening of the cave for far to long. She didn't want to stay but he was right, if she left in what she was wearing, in the wind and rain, she would freeze. Her first few steps were very attentive as if she expected the ground to come out from beneath her. She made her way to the fire pit, ignoring Sesshoumaru, though the furry ears on her head were erect, tilted towards him and twitching with his every breath. She got down on her knees, sitting on her heels before pulling a container of lighter fluid and a box of matches out of her bag. She poured very little lighter fluid over the small cone of wood because she saw it was dry. She struck the tip of the match off a rock on the edge of the fire pit before she dropped it into the middle of the cone, catching the fuel on fire, which in turn caught the rest of the wood. She watched it for a bit, burning strong, making sure it wouldn't go out before she put her things away. "We'll have to stay here until the rain lets up." She knew she was stating the obvious before she said it, but the silence was killing her.

Sesshoumaru murmured a quiet "Yes." as he watched her stretch her hands out over the fire, she was till shivering slightly. Maybe that's why he had opened his mouth, "You should change clothes, you'll get sick." She looked over her shoulder at him, curiously for a second, then she stood.

If Kagome had heard those words from any other person she would have considered it their excuse for her to take her clothes off. Then she remembered, this is Sesshoumaru, prince of ice itself. Then again, she didn't think he could be concerned about her either, but he had followed her so he wasn't worried about her slowing him down. She got up and walked to the "other room" with her bath paraphernalia and clean clothes. She wasn't doing it because he told her to, she was just cold, she looked at the clean uniform with her. As she stripped off her wet clothes she glanced at the hot spring, looking like a rustic hot tub carved out of granite from her world. That was a nice alternative to listening to Sesshoumaru. She threw her wet clothes by the door, so she'd remember to hang them over the fire afterwards, then she slipped into the hot spring. It was deep enough to come up to her thighs when she stood in it, perfect depth when she sat on her heels. She had laid her toiletries along one edge of the spring, but for now, she was relaxing, leaning her neck against another erosion-smoothed edge of the spring.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, noting Kagome's scent had dimmed slightly and he heard water trickling, she had gotten in the hot spring. He sighed, he knew how her and the taijiya would go for hours on end in the hot springs, and he knew he was going to get bored, fast.

Kagome stepped out of the hot spring wrapped in the towel she had laid out beforehand. Squeaky clean and relaxed she clothed herself before wrapping her hair in her towel and going to grab her wet clothes. To Kagome's surprise her wet clothing wasn't where she left it, or anywhere else in the room. If she had been with the others she'd take it as one of Miroku's tricks to catch her naked, but she wasn't, she was with Sesshoumaru. For some strange reason she had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

When she walked into the "main room" Sesshoumaru wasn't there, but she had found her clothes. The black garments had been hung on thin tree bows forced into cracks in the stone wall over the fire. Kagome sniffed the air, to see if he was near by, she could smell him, faintly though his scent got stronger as she walked to the fire pit. She looked down to where she had left he bag, seeing Sesshoumaru's hoari left slung over it. She picked it up by the collar and tossing it over her shoulder before putting her things in her pack. Before closing her bag she glanced at the opening of the cave, her ears had told her it was still raining but only her eyes could tell her the difference between day and night. The thick night sky met her eyes, she grabbed her sleeping bag and moved a couple of feet away from fire before rolling it out.

It was only when she laid down on her unzipped sleeping bag that she realized Sesshoumaru's haori was still hung on her shoulder. She pulled it off, her fingers sliding over the fine silk, she raised it to her face being met with his soft but powerful scent. She was trying to match the familiar smells that formed his. It took her a few moments, breathing in the garment and closing her eyes, but she had pin pointed it eventually. "Hazelnuts… Hazelnuts and… Cinnamon! Hazelnuts, Cinnamon and maybe…" She said aloud as she laid on her side, facing the fire, her eyes looking deep into the flames in thought. She took another long breath with the fabric against her face. "and Incense ." With that curiosity satiated, Kagome closed her eyes, still breathing in the warm scent, it wasn't long before she had dosed off.

Sesshoumaru returned to the cave, finding the fire still burning faintly but faded. He laid down the elk carcass that was hung over his shoulder close to the opening of the cave, then he threw one log of wood on the fire, before stacking about a dozen next to it. It was then he looked at Kagome, curled up in a ball on her opened sleeping bag, his hoari pulled over her as a makeshift blanket. He kneeled next to her, his first intent to take his shirt back, as he'd only taken it off to hunt. It was when he heard Kagome's stomach rumble that's his intentions changed, one clawed hand came to rest on her shoulder, pressing enough to tell her he was there. His voice was uncommonly gentle when he spoke, "Kagome…" Her name felt good on his tongue, he made a mental note to use it more often, "Kagome, wake up… I brought dinner." He smiled on the inside when her eyes opened and her stomach grumbled it's approval.

The mentions of dinner brought her back to the world of the living. Staring at a half naked Sesshoumaru almost sent her back. A deep blush rose to her cheeks when she'd realized she still had his haori. She tried to give it back, lifting it to his hand, the cool air sending a shiver up her back. Her voice shook slightly, "You left it behind." She was staring at the ground though her eyes kept fluttering back to Sesshoumaru's muscled chest. Her bangs fell over her eyes, but did nothing to hide her blush.

Sesshoumaru's hand took the hoari, he stood before offering her his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet, before he wrapped his hoari around her shoulders, "You're cold." He said as if it was an order before he went on, "I brought back some game, it'll probably be best roasted."

Kagome didn't say anything as she walked past him to tend to the meat, her face was hot with blush and, although being next to the fire didn't do anything for it, she thought she could somehow use it as an excuse. Neither of them spoke again until the food was cooked and they were in the middle of eating. Kagome was looking down at the meat in front of her, it was good, that wasn't what was bothering her, "Why did you leave? You didn't need to hunt for me, I have plenty of food in my pack." She looked up from where she was, now on her knees on her open sleeping bag, to Sesshoumaru who had come away from the back wall to sit close to the fire, facing her.

Sesshoumaru was quick and unfaltering in his response, "I went out for more fire wood, and found the elk while I was taking down a few trees. I thought fresh meat would be a nice change from your boxed meals." The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly, he had actually left to go hunting, both to impress her with something other than rabbit (unlike Inu Yasha), as well as to clear his head of the Shikon no miko. He had brought back the fire wood when he noticed it was getting dark, knowing they'd be in the cave for the night.

Kagome nodded, she didn't entirely believe him, and she felt kind of guilty for that, but she knew of demon courting. How females would parade their skills for males to see, she had told Sesshoumaru she was far from desperate, she had suspected him of trying to impress her. Even if it did kind of work, as her fangs dug into the tender meat, she remembered that for Sesshoumaru to want to impress her, he would have to like her. She laughed on the inside, they were barely acquaintances, let alone close enough to be courting. "Thank you," She said sincerely, "it is a welcome change from ramen and rabbit stew." She gave him a small smile, looking up at him through her bangs innocently.

Sesshoumaru didn't remember what it felt like to smile, so when the corners of his mouth twitched and tightened slightly he was mildly shocked. But no where near as shocked as when Kagome's smile widened and her new fangs gleamed at him, a warm feeling swelled in his chest and he released a relaxed breath that he hadn't known he was holding. "I doubt it would be as good if I had cooked it." He remembered Kagome's comment to something the taijiya had said, how she had respected men with humility. Sesshoumaru would never admit it, but he had never learned to cook, it was women's work.

It wasn't a real smile, but for the ice prince, Kagome took the rising corners of his mouth and the one white fang slipping out from under the cover of his pale lips as a real compliment. She didn't know what was happening, but she liked this, candid small talk with Sesshoumaru was quite relaxing. It wasn't until they were done eating and making conversation over tea and Kagome's individually wrapped servings of cake and cream that she called "Twinkies" that Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She was exhausted and when she looked at her watch she knew why, it blinked 1:28 am at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I beg your pardon but I must retire for the night. I thank you greatly for your company." As tired as she was she didn't want to go to bed, and leave Sesshoumaru up and all alone.

"And I, yours, Lady Kagome. Sleep well." He replied before accepting her offer of his shirt back. He pulled it over his shoulders as she crawled into her sleeping bag, he heard her zipping the sleeping bag closed as he walked towards the back wall and sat down. It was only a few moments until he heard Kagome's breathing even out, and her heart beat slow. It didn't take long after that for him to move back over to her, continuing their conversation in his head, wondering at first what she would have said, where the conversation would have led to. He breathed in her scent before shaking his head, he was acting like a lovesick pup.

He stood, about to move back to the wall he had claimed until he heard her whimper oh so softly, her heart beat suddenly racing. Sesshoumaru sat back down, if he moved she'd wake up, if he touched her she'd wake up, but if he left her alone, the obvious night terror was going to wake her up. He was going to be found out, and she was going to be afraid of him again, he growled angrily to himself. That's when he noticed her heart beat had slowed again, and her breathing was back to normal. He stopped to look at her, barely half a foot from her, she began to whimper again. He growled softly to test his assumption, and almost instantly Kagome calmed.

Kagome rolled in her sleep, her sleeping bag shifting closer to Sesshoumaru until he could feel her back pressed against his shins through the thick material. He kept his growling down, to an almost gentle purr. His head had to remind him she was part demon now, and that she was female, and now his male presence was almost therapeutic to her. His aura dominated the area, and having him close meant she was protected. He smiled on the inside, if she was awake to witness this she would be so confused.

Sesshoumaru hadn't planned on dosing off, but when his eyes opened before dawn and Kagome, unmoved laid in front of him, he was abnormally content. He could hear her heart throbbing dully, she was sleeping deeply enough to not notice him leaving her side. He got up to put another log on the fire, and stepped out of the cave to observe the weather. The smell of rain was everywhere even though it had ceased during the night. The air felt heavy and the beginnings of a pink sky rose in the east. It was going to be a hot one today.

When Kagome woke up Sesshoumaru was no where to be found, his scent was everywhere. She stretched her arms over her head before getting up and putting her sleeping bag away. She pulled fresh clothes from her pack, and changed in the "other room" in case Sesshoumaru returned while she was changing, he didn't.

After living in the feudal era for six years Kagome could predict the weather, she knew that if the rain stopped by dawn, the day would be hot and humid. She watched the golden sun crawl over the tree line from the opening of the cave.

All he could smell was eggs and pork when Sesshoumaru walked into the cave, fresh bushel of oranges under one arm. Kagome was hovering over the fire, a "pan" in one hand and a "spat-tula" in the other, poking at the food before flipping a fried egg. Sesshoumaru was interested in breakfast but was slightly distracted by Kagome's choice in clothes. A thin white blouse that left nothing to the imagination, was tight around her waist and unbuttoned what Sesshoumaru would have considered way too far down, never mind the fact that he could clearly see the black, "bra" through the sheer cotton. Though it didn't look like the ones he normally noticed under her clothing, thin black straps curling up to tie behind her neck, instead of over her shoulders. It lifted her breasts together, which he wouldn't mind if she didn't put them on display by framing them with the half unbuttoned top. He couldn't even start to criticize her pants, "shorts" he remembered her word for the trimmed hakama that ended at the top of her thighs, tight enough to be a second skin. "Good morning." His voice was quiet, he laid the fruit next to her pack before sitting down against the back wall.

She was exceptionally cheerful in her greeting of, "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. Breakfast should be ready if you'll join me." She remembered when they were with the others, she'd always put aside a plate of food for Sesshoumaru at every meal, even if he'd only pick a few things off it and hand the leftovers to Shippou. He'd always at least taste everything, never had more then a few bites though. The first time she'd seen him eat a whole meal was the night before. Probably because he had caught it, she thought to herself. She placed a couple of eggs and a few slices of bacon on two plates, before taking one of the oranges off the branch Sesshoumaru had brought back, slicing it in half with a small knife, she put half of the fruit on each plate too. She poured two tall glasses of milk, trying to get rid of it before the heat of the day could spoil it.

He had always enjoyed Kagome's cooking, he didn't eat much of it because of the gluttonous fox kit's complaints. He'd pass his plate on to get some peace and quiet, he didn't need much food anyway. Watching Kagome take up the meal and pour the bovine milk, he knew she knew how rare it was in this time, she would bring some back every time she left. She couldn't bring a lot at a time, due to the sun spoiling it, so Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly turn down her offer. "I think I am a bit hungry." That wasn't true, he was still satiated from the meal the night before. He accepted the plate and glass with a respectful lowering of his head, more thanks he paid to any of his servants back at the castle.

She could feel him watching her as she sat, just a few feet away from him, looking at the glowing remnants of the fire while she ate. He always watched her eat, even when they were with the others. It was like he was fascinated with how she did something as simple as consuming food. She had a system when it came to eating, small bites of small pieces of similar foods. He hadn't figured out how she grouped them yet, but he kept watching, possibly trying to figure it out. Small piece of egg, then of bacon, chewing, swallowing, a small piece of orange, chewing, swallowing, and a sip of milk. The same cycle all over again, until her plate was empty. She still had half her glass of milk when she was finished her food, which is what normally happened when she ate, she'd spend a whole ten minutes finishing that glass of milk, small sips as she gazed into the smouldering embers of the fire.

After cleaning up after breakfast, Kagome packed up the rest of her stuff while Sesshoumaru used some water from the hot spring to put out the embers of the fire before putting new wood in the fire pit, for the next travellers who came by. Kagome pulled the strap of her bag over her head before adjusting the bag on her hip, running her fingers through her hair, they left the cave, continuing the few minute walk to the top of the mountain, then down the other side. As she looked out over the vast field that was on the other side of the mountain Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "Kagome?" The hair on the back of her neck stood when she heard her name roll off his tongue, "You don't want Inu Yasha to find you anymore, do you?"

When she looked back at him, over her shoulder slightly, he was looking at the ground appearing to be in thought. "Why do you say that, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes were curious as to why he asked the question, not the question itself. She was surviving, a whole day in the feudal era on her own, and she was okay. She didn't need Inu Yasha anymore.

Sesshoumaru insulted himself in his head for actually expecting an answer. "I lost the half breed's scent a few miles back, which means you did too, but you're still walking. If you're not avoiding Inu Yasha, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru didn't know why but he couldn't consider himself as travelling with her, although he obviously was.

Kagome smiled at him softly, "I can go wherever I want to, I don't know where just yet, but once I stumble upon a place I like I'll probably stop for a bit." Kagome's mind was happy and clear, actually she had liked the forest, and the mountain cave, and now as they stepped off the mountain path and into the field, she was liking there too. It seemed as if she liked everywhere Inu Yasha wasn't. "And when I'm ready, I'll go find Naraku, and take my Jewel shards back." Looking up into the sky, it was starting to get warm, really warm, Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

Sesshoumaru was walking next to her, closer then usual. "Well then I suppose I'm with you, until we kill the half breed." Sesshoumaru's chest swelled a little when she gave him a big smile.

Kagome didn't know what she was saying until it was out, "I guess so." She liked the idea of travelling with Sesshoumaru, liked the idea of having someone with her when Kouga came to call, to have someone in case things went bad, someone faster than her so she could get back to the well quickly. Yes, this could work.

They were a good mile into the field when Sesshoumaru spoke again, his voice was his normal voice, unemotional and monotone, "Kagome, I have a proposition for you…"


	3. Chapter 2: Gone Swimming

Toxic Chapter 2

Kagome's Eyebrows rose with surprise, he had already agreed to travelling with her. She decided to bite, curious as to what he wanted from her, "I'm listening, Lord Sesshoumaru." She glanced at him in an attempt to read his features but he was looking straight at her. She sniffed the air, trying to decipher his emotions and by his smell, stronger in incense at the moment, he was being more serious then normal.

Sesshoumaru breathed rather deeply, he didn't know why he was nervous. He was looking straight ahead, into the field when he spoke, "I've been contemplating your situation, Lady Kagome." He only kept up the formalities when she did. When she looked confused he continued, "of lacking a mate…" Her eyes widened a bit, and he waited for her response. When he got none he kept talking, "Since My court has been pressuring me to at least court a female, and you have been ruined, I think it would be beneficial for the both of us if I courted you." His voice suddenly took on a professional tone, "So name your offer."

Kagome, at first believing she was hearing things due to the intense heat of the sun on her back, blinked when he mentioned her making an offer. She was slightly offended. "I'm Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, but if you believe I'm truly desperate enough to have to pay a male to court me, with all due respect, you obviously don't want me enough to be courting me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, she was ruined and she wasn't even going to make him an offer? He rethought his next words, and looked at her. How much did he want her? He didn't know yet, that was the point of courting. He sighed, soft enough that Kagome could barely hear it. He turned to her, stopping their travel and looking straight at her, his mind seemed to halt with their steps but when his mouth opened the words came out. "What do you want?" His eyes were dark, his voice was low and his face seemed different from the one she had seen in the cave.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, she hadn't expected him to make an offer to her. That only happened with royalty, and she was definitely not royalty. She didn't know what to ask for, she didn't know what he was willing to give. She felt that this could measure what his actual feelings were. "I want a wing of your castle, my own library, and money, for some more appropriate clothing." Rin had told Kagome of the great castle in the west many times, though she had never seen it herself. She was looking straight into his eyes which, she realized, weren't so intimidating when he wasn't glaring.

One of his eyebrows raised instinctively, a small smirk now resting on his lips, "How much money?" He at first considered her response as a reflection of her character, but a glint in her violet eyes told him another story.

Kagome's voice still held a cold, serious tone, "As much as I'll need." Her violet eyes were dark with defiance, she didn't know what he was going to say, and she didn't know why that scared her.

He spoke before he even thought about it, "Done." He extended a hand to her, slicing his palm with the claws on the same hand, and then her palm when she offered it before pressing their hands together in a loose shake.

She growled softly, it burned. When he let go of her hand she pulled it away, cradling it to her chest before inspecting the wound. There was no wound, nothing but a blue crescent moon now occupied her left palm. When she looked back to Sesshoumaru's face he was smirking at her, probably mocking her in his head. She was confused, "What was that?" She looked very innocent when she looked at him curiously through her bangs.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, and when she looked shocked at him laughing, he laughed a little louder. "That," He said once he'd stopped laughing, "was me marking you as the female I'm courting, if you were my mate, that moon would be on your neck." He held up his hand for her to see, "and this on mine." His palm was covered by a dark pink circle, quiet obviously the shikon no tama.

Her hand instinctively reached out, her fingers grazing gently over the rendition of the pink orb. Her eyes combed the small tattoo like circle. "What is it?" Her brow was furrowed, confusion and interest marring her features.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, but she didn't see it, "It's your family mark... Last time I checked this one is from the Higurashi tribe of the south. They are demon slayers, and holy men. The sacred jewel, they swore to protect it and it's power when it was first created." When she looked at him and then down at her own hand he knew what she was asking, "Taisho, Dog demons of the west. No one knows how our family started, but the first of us were dropped from the moon, at least, that's what the legend says." That was when Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking in the direction they were initially heading.

Kagome followed him, slowly. Almost as slow as when she was human, but it only took them a few hours to get back into the forest. She was baking in her skin, it was just too hot for her, even in the shade. She wiped the sweat from her forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. She smelled the air, panting softly, trying to find water without making herself look too weak to Sesshoumaru. When she found the scent, she forgot Sesshoumaru was even there.

Having Kagome take off like a bat out of hell made him confused, not smelling any other demons he took off after her. He caught up quickly, as her full speed was only just trying to be fast for him. He knew she was warm, the distress came off in her scent. His instincts told him to find out what was wrong and fix it, but he knew, and he couldn't. When they came to a clearing and Kagome started unbuttoning the half of the buttons that were keeping her white cotton blouse on, he turned around almost instinctively after seeing the river. "Thank you for the warning, Lady Kagome." He started walking just a few steps toward the end of the clearing, seeing a rock that looked comfortable. He was still facing away from her when he sat down.

After getting her bag off her shoulder she tossed her blouse and shorts onto it. "I'm just going swimming, it's not like I'm not wearing a bathing suit." She was stretching on the couple of feet of white sand that lined the river.

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction, curves of white skin met his eyes and he turned away again, "You're not wearing enough for anyone to look at you ." He was looking at the ground, the white flesh dancing in his head.

She was laughing as she slipped into the welcoming embrace of the cool water. Soon, sighing in relief and finally relaxed, she looked toward him. He was hunched slightly, which was odd to her. She thought maybe he was warm too. That was what caused her next offer, "You know, I have Inu Yasha's swimming trunks with me. I think they would fit you too." She was in the middle of the river about ten feet away from shore, flat foot the water was just to her neck. The current wasn't strong, barely pressing the water past her.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her, now covered by the water. Was it really that warm? But then again, what if this was his only chance to experience Kagome without the others around. He stood, turning toward her, his voice low, "Where are these, 'trunks'?" He walked to the edge of the water where she had left her bag as she was wading out.

When he turned around at the sight of her skin, Kagome frowned. She knew that the opinion of others shouldn't affect her opinion of herself, but the lust filled eyes of the boys in the future had always complimented her. Especially now, she had kind of liked her new look, but she hadn't been around any guys since. She didn't feel like she was still attractive. "Lord Sesshoumaru, seeing as we are courting, I give you permission to look at me." She bent over, grabbing the trunks from her bag, she looked at them in her hand. It had been almost a year since Inu Yasha told her to take them back for the winter, the white trunks still looked new, only worn a few times, the red flowers not even faded. She handed him the trunks with a warm smile when she realized he had turned around.

Sesshoumaru smirked, accepting the clothing with a shallow bow of thanks before walking to the edge of the clearing. Just beyond the tree line, hanging the trunks on a low hanging branch , he undressed. The cool breeze that blew through the trees felt good against his skin as he pulled the trunks up over his hips. Walking back to Kagome in the clearing, with his clothes under one arm, he realized how short these "trunks" were. With the waist band clinging to his hip bones, the end of the trunks came level with centre of his knee. Laying his clothes on the rock he had sat on earlier, he walked to the edge of the water. Pulling his hair over his shoulder he spun it into a single long braid before stepping into the water. It was cool enough to be relaxing, if anything he was happy something was covering him from Kagome's laughing eyes.

Kagome had stopped looking at his body when he had started playing with his hair, "How did you do that so fast?" He was only a few feet from her, swimming circles around her. She was treading water in circles, trying to follow him with her eyes, but soon she was getting dizzy.

He stopped, his feet were on the riverbed, the water lapping against his chest and shoulders. "What are you talking about?" When she replied about his hair he continued, "Well when you do it for over 400 years, it becomes sort of a habit,"

Kagome's eyes widened with shock, "Did you just say you are 400 years old?" She was shocked, Sesshoumaru barely looked a day over twenty. He was young and built, with a chiselled chest and arms, his legs were long and muscled. He seemed hairless save his head and fluffy tail, that at the moment trailed behind his swimming form gracefully.

He stopped, barely a foot in front of her, standing up again, he realized how short Kagome was, her head just came to his nose. "Actually I'm 441." When her jaw dropped he chuckled. "I'm quite young, Kagome, calm down." She had stress in her scent, and it was driving him crazy, especially since he was the stressor.

She blushed a deep rosy red, swimming away from him a bit before floating on her back, "My apologies lord Sesshoumaru." She gazed at the sky for a bit, "How long do demons live? You're 441, you look like you're 20, Inu Yasha's 173, he barely looks 18..."

He looked into the deep blue water, soon floating on his back as well before he responded, "Inu Yasha has human in him, so he ages faster than someone like me. I don't know exactly the life span of my family, seeing as both of my parents were killed. My mother was younger, just over 3000. My father was said to be reaching the peak of his life, he was a little over 5000 when he died." His voice was low, but he wasn't depressed, not like he normally was when he spoke about his mother. Being around Kagome seemed to make him only optimistic, even when speaking about things like death.

Kagome sniffed the air, making sure she hadn't ruined his good mood before she asked, "So if I were to mate a full demon, you for example, I'd die long before you would? Because I have human in me." She stood up, only to see him swimming in circles around her again.

Coming up behind her, Sesshoumaru loved the way she jumped under his tail when it grabbed her ankle and dragged her under the water for a brief moment. When she came up and saw him laughing, she laughed too.

He moved to the edge of the river, stretching out his upper half on the sand, with his legs still in the water he answered her question, "No, if you mated with another dog demon, you'd become ¾ dog demon, meaning you'd live pretty long, although if you remained faithful and mated, you wouldn't die until your mate did." He splashed her and her fangs poked out over her lip in a small smile.

Kagome smiled back at him warmly, before splashing him back and stepping out of the water. Stretching her arms over her head, she moved to sit on the rock in the sun that peeked through the cover of the trees.. "I really needed that, nothing like a good hours swim to relax the mind." Glancing up at the golden sun, her eyes seem to shimmer in the light.

Raking his eyes over her scantily clad form, he walked past the rock, grabbing his hakama and belt from it. As he walked past the tree line he tossed his clothes on a branch, Kagome's free spirit and brutally honest attitude were wearing on his nerves. Pulling off the trunks, his tail stretched and shook itself of water. Pulling on his hakama and tying the belt loosely around his waist, he walked back into the clearing.

She seemed to sparkle in the sun, her pale skin reflected the golden rays as she reclined on the rock, his haori between her smooth skin and the coarse stone. His nerves calmed at the sight of her, head thrown back, innocently soaking up the sun.

He was confused as to how she did it, how she affected his emotions so strongly while making no actual attempt to alter his thoughts. He knew he should stay away from her, no temptress could sway him before, yet this woman barely bat her eye and he felt different. Maybe it was her demon blood, maybe it was her new healthy shape, but something about her made him want to bring her the sun, just to see her eyes shimmer with happiness more.

So when her eyes raked over his chiselled chest he smiled at her stammering, "O-oh, did you want your shirt back, L-lord Sesshoumaru?" When she went to stand he raised his hand in disagreement. She seemed to only used formalities when she felt awkward in a situation, he believed they made her feel more comfortable.

Closing the space between them, he took seat next to her, closer then he thought was polite. When her scent changed from the initial nervousness of sunbathing on his hoari to a content, almost excited scent of lavender and vanilla bean he decided not to move before he confirmed her reaction with, "Not at all, if you don't mind me joining you, Lady Kagome." When she gave him a small smile and a gentle nod he looked up at the golden sun, it's bright rays as they filtered through the thin branches above them.

Her initial anxiety seemed to disappear as her sharp tongue replied, "Of course I don't mind; You look like you need all the sun you can get." He smiled at her laughing eyes and she chuckled softly, pushing a piece of ebony hair back over her shoulder.

She was right, he was ice white, but she didn't know why. His voice was soft and strangely casual as he explained, "I couldn't tan if I wanted to." When she looked at him with one eyebrow raised he continued, "A demons colors are determined by their purity of blood and social status. My hair is silver because I'm pure blooded Taiyoukai. My skin was pale all my childhood because I'm the first born of a lord, and thus was Heir to the west. My skin grew white when my father died and I was named Lord of the west." Looking down at his right arm he saw Kagome's hand resting on it, his scent must have changed because she appeared to be trying to comfort him.

He hadn't noticed she was touching him, like he hadn't noticed his tail curling around her slightly during his speech, gently pressed to her back and a little ways down her other thigh. As her fingertips traced the muscles in his arm she looked up at him suspiciously, "Is everything on you soft?" Her eyes were curious and dark.

He smiled, "What do you mean?" He was lying, he knew what and why, but he was fishing for her thoughts about him.

She was surprised he didn't know, it didn't take more than a second after his response for her to stat talking, "Your clothes are the softest satin I've ever touched; Your skin, covered in battle scars, still feels so smooth; You hair looks like unwoven silk; Your tail feels like a new born puppy." She hadn't noticed him leaning in to her, so when she looked up to find her face inches away from his she couldn't really hide the blush from her cheeks.

His voice was gentle, his golden eyes sincere as he whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't question the good things." He felt light headed for some reason, her eyes were falling closed and he leaned in, when their lips met it was almost as if he was dreaming again. So perfect, she felt surreal, everything felt fuzzy and warm. Her lips were soft and dry against his own, the sensation was engulfing. Maybe that was why he hadn't noticed the change in the wind, or the slight gasp that came from the east of the clearing.

Another pair of golden eyes had been watching them for barely a moment before a cry rung out, " Kaze no Kizu!" Inu Yasha jumped into the air before unsheathing his sword and bringing the wind scar down on to the rock they were sitting on.

Luckily Sesshoumaru had come to his senses and pushed Kagome away from the rock as he had jumped back. He glanced over his shoulder to see the taijiya and monk panting at the edge of the clearing. When he looked back he was staring down the blade of his father's fang, the rock had been shattered and Inu Yasha seethed at him from the small crater he stood in. He wasn't worried about the whelp, looking past him over his shoulder, "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" His eyes flashed with worry until he watched her stand.

She had his haori draped over her shoulders now, covering herself from the other's gaze. "I'm fine, Lord Sesshoumaru," she answered his question with a shallow bow of her head before addressing Inu Yasha, who hadn't moved, growling loudly with his sword at his half brother's nose. "Inu Yasha, What on earth were you thinking? Had Sesshoumaru not have reacted so fast, I could have been killed!" She was mad, but she knew the red of her face wasn't all from anger. Had Sesshoumaru really kissed her, or had she simply been day dreaming?

Glaring at her over his shoulder, his eyes were red for a moment, fangs poking out over his bottom lip, "Killing you was not my intention." Staring back at Sesshoumaru, who seemed really calm for someone with a six foot sword in his face.

His eyes scared her, she didn't like being around him when he acted like this. It was only when her scent changed to fear that the look on Sesshoumaru's face changed from his normal stoic to a light scowl. He moved toward Kagome's backpack, and when Inu Yasha barked at him to stay still his voice was cold, "I no longer have feud with you, brother. I put it aside to travel with your pack and to exact my vengeance upon Naraku. You test my patience, endangering my ward, threatening myself, and arriving uninvited into my business." Swinging the bag's strap over his shoulder he walked to Kagome, handing her the bag he noticed her eyes were glazed over with tears, it was only then he spoke softly to her, "Go dress, I'll take care of it." Her smile was weak but It was there.

It was only after Kagome stepped into the woods when Inu Yasha realized what Sesshoumaru had said, "Your ward?! You would take a ward, mated to one and promised to another? Promised to me! To your own brother!" His eyes were red again, his fangs were growing as Sesshoumaru watched the sword pulse in his hand.

He had gotten so sick of fighting with Inu Yasha, sick of how he always got his way, sick of how he put all his problems on everyone else. He never showed it, "She gave no word to you, probably because you never had the backbone to ask, but she's mine now and you're going to have to grow up." He heard Kagome come up behind him before he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned instinctively, as if Inu Yasha was never there, taking his haori from her and pulling it on, he sniffed the air, he couldn't smell blood, or fear anymore. He was happy he had been fast enough to save her.

She had changed into tight, dark blue jeans that hugged her every curve, and a tight white t shirt with bold black letters across her chest reading "Got milk?". Sesshoumaru smiled at that, she smiled back, almost as if she knew he thought it was cute. She took his hand for a brief moment, until she got a red fox kit in the chest. Holding Shippou close and hearing his stomach rumbling she announced, "I think it's time for lunch." Sesshoumaru thought it amazing how something so natural could just end the argument.

It was late in the afternoon, Kagome guessed it was a little passed two, maybe three when Sesshoumaru brought ten medium sized fish from the river they had been swimming in just that morning. Kagome and Sango were catching up as they made lunch for the group, Kagome was frying fish fillets in butter and spices with some wild rice as Sango was tossing a salad. Inu Yasha had taken off, with Miroku trailing behind him. Sesshoumaru had stayed in the clearing, sitting on the grass near where the rock had been, with Shippou playing with Kirara along the side of him. He was listening to the girls' conversation, although he made no movements, just looking up at the sky where the tree branches thinned.

Sango was content with Kagome's story, happy that her friend no longer had to depend on the disrespectful hanyou. Kagome seemed happy, stir-frying fish in her futuristic "non-stick" pan and with her inappropriate t shirt on for everyone to see. She was happy Kagome didn't have to deal with the change of being a hanyou alone. Sango was also delighted about Kagome's decision about to jewel, and her friend's choice to stay in the feudal era. Everything in Kagome's plan seemed to fit nicely together. She still didn't understand why her friend had accepted Sesshoumaru's offer, but then again any commoner would. She was grateful that no one had to part with the young priestess after all.

When lunch was ready, Kagome set the seven plates with food before laying them in each persons spot in the circle, as if everything was back to normal. Putting her thumb and forefinger in her mouth she whistled loudly, the same call to Inu Yasha she had used since she had first started cooking on their travels.

The sharp noise caught Sesshoumaru's attention and he stood, first moving to the seat he had first acquired, across the group from Inu Yasha, who normally sat at Kagome's left. It was then he believed he was entitled to a different seat, now he sat on Kagome's left, with Shippou still at her right, Kirara to his, and Sango to hers. Miroku's seat was now to Sesshoumaru's left, and Inu Yasha to his. He almost smirked when he smelled the nervousness coming off the monk as he sat down, he did smirk when he found the hint of jealousy lining his brother's scent when he returned. Looking down at his plate, he didn't know why he had brought her fish. He didn't want fish, but the idea of her cooking the well preserved future food was wasteful when she had him to hunt for her.

Picking at the salad first, Sesshoumaru watched everyone else eat. Miroku and Shippou were face first into their plates, as if they hadn't eaten before. Where as, Sango and Kirara seemed to pick out small pieces of food slowly. Inu Yasha was picking through the fish and rice, but didn't seem to actually eat any of it. Kagome was into her routine; fish then rice, salad then water, back to fish and on again. It was when he had tried Kagome's Pollock and rice concoction he decided that mated or not, she was going to be the woman who taught his palace chefs how to cook. The low grade fish tasted like high class king crab, the rice was soft and sweet with a bit of a spicy undertone. He knew then why the monk and fox kit had dove head first into the meal. His voice was stoic, but sincere, "I am curious as to where your skills end, Lady Kagome. The food is delicious." The pack seemed to stare at him as if he had never spoken, before the monk and fox kit gargled something in agreement.

Kagome gave him a nod and a quiet "Thanks." before she stood and began to gather the dirty dishes. Taking all she could carry (only about half) she walked to the edge of the river, laying the dishes on the small stretch of sand she turned to go back for the second trip but was met with Sango carrying the rest.

Sango had a small smile on her face and her voice was soft as she spoke, "I can take care of these, Kagome" she raised her hand to Kagome's objection, "really, you go relax, you've had a rough couple of days." When Kagome bowed deeply in gratitude Sango shook her head, chuckling softly as she watched the young hanyou take off for the other edge of the clearing; for the tree Sesshoumaru was in, she suspected.


End file.
